Both home users of personal computers and corporate IT departments generally believe that important or sensitive data should be protected by backing up that data and securing it from thief by encrypting it. The reality is that very few people or organizations actually do either let alone both actions.
While backing up data requires the user or organizations to overtly do something such as manually launching a software program which most people may do for some period of time but will then taper off and evidentially not be bothered. The same is true of encrypting data. The average person will rarely encrypt or decrypt data files over the long term because of the minimal effort required.
What is needed is some method that will remove even the minimal amount of effort on the part of the user or organization to encrypt and protect their data.